Electronic communications, such as electronic messages including electronic mail messages, have become a primary means of communication among computer users. Users receive a number of electronic mail, or email, messages, for example. The email messages are typically stored in a mail folder, such as an inbox folder. The user accesses messages via an application, such as a browser, a messaging client, etc. Typically, the user is provided with a listing of new messages.